Coffee Wars
by basilisk-silk
Summary: What is Ryoko to do when there's no coffee?


** THE COFFE WAR   
  
I don't own any of the Peoples in here. Got it they're not mine. So please Don't Sue!!!!!!!! **  
  
AYEKA: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
RYOKO: What is it princess?   
  
AYEKA: There's no C....coffee.   
  
RYOKO: WHAT?!?!?!   
  
TENCHI: (He is sitting on the couch with a coffee cup in his hand. the contents our steaming.) Rhi-Okie had that for breakfast.   
  
RYOKO: What are you drinking?   
  
TENCHI: The next best thing of course.   
  
AYEKA: and what might that be?   
  
Tenchi: green tea but I got the last of that.   
  
Ryoko: Oh, oh look!   
  
AYEKA: what?   
  
RYOKO: I found a coffee bag. ^_^   
  
AYEKA: You did. Oh good give it to me.   
  
RYOKO: WHAT?!   
  
AYEKA: That's right. Give it to me. I'm princess Ayeka of the planet Jurai so I should get it.   
  
RYOKO: No way, I'm not taking your princess crap! I found it so I get it.   
  
AYEKA: Ryoko you will give me that coffee or I'll make Lord Tenchi take it from you.   
  
TENCHI: (he is now standing his hands our in front of him giving the back-off sign. No way, leave me out of this.   
  
AYEKA: Fine then I'll take it. (She grabs the coffee bag from Ryoko.)   
  
RYOKO: HEY! Give that back! (She tries to take it back from Ayeka.) AYEKA I'm warning you don't want me to be with out coffee.   
  
TENCHI: Why?   
  
RYOKO: Tenchi do you remember when first met. I'm not taking about in the cave; I'm talking about at the school. One of the reasons that happened was because it had been 750 years sense I had coffee.   
  
AYEKA: You don't scare me.   
  
Tenchi: She should. Ryoko if you're going to take it that far please go out side.   
  
Ryoko: I'll see what I can do. The whole thing could be avoided, if Ayeka would give me back my coffee.   
  
Tenchi: Please, Ayeka, give Ryoko back the coffee bag.   
  
Ayeka: No! Why do you always take her side? It's not fair to me; (She puts her hands on her hips.) I'm a princess I should get what ever I want.   
  
Ryoko: (She grabs the Coffee from Ayeka, and squeals in delight.) Ah ha!   
  
Ayeka:(growls) Your not going to get away with that.   
  
Ayeka pounced Ryoko. Ryoko hurls Ayeka off her back and out the door. There's a crash and Tenchi winces. Ayeka runs back into the room and snatches the coffee bag out of Ryoko's hand and she runs back out side at top speed. Ryoko is so Angry she crashes threw a glass window, instead of using the door. Tenchi shakes his head.   
  
The scene flips to out side the house where Ryoko and Ayeka our playing a game of tug-a-war with the coffee bag.   
  
Ryoko: Let me have it Ayeka. I found it.   
  
Ayeka: I don't care, Ryoko. You're a space pirate; I'm a princess of Jurai. Therefore because of my higher status I should get it.   
  
Ryoko: Not again with the princess crap.   
  
All the sudden the coffee bag rips in half and the contents spill on the grown. Ayeka looks very mad (to put it lightly.) Ryoko's lower lip quivers, she sinks to her knees, and she begins to cry.   
  
Ayeka: this is all your fault, Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko: My fault! (She is very mad now. she jumps to feet.) You're the one that took MY coffee bag. So it's your fault.   
  
Ayeka: Why should it mater if I took the coffee bag from you or not. I'm a princess and I say it's your fault so it's your fault.   
  
Ryoko: Listen Princess Pain In The Ass it's your fault and nothing you can say can change that.   
  
They begin to strangle each other. Grampa Yosho walks past them with a cup that has "STARBUCKS" written on it. they stop and calm down.   
  
Ayeka: Shall we.   
  
Ryoko: (She has a devilish grin on her face. She holds up a wallet.) Two jumbo Double Mocha Irish cream Espressos with little sprinkles coming right up. Courtesy of Tenchi and my pick pocketing skills.   
  
The girls walk off stage. The scene switches back in the house. Washu and Kiyone walk down the stairs. They look half a sleep; their hair isn't brushed, and there eyes our blood shot.   
  
Both: Need Coffee NOW.   
  
Tenchi: Here we go again.   
  



End file.
